Yet to Exist
by Chibi0Dragon
Summary: Gohan is transported to the past about a week before vegeta-seis destruction...read and review
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta: So you saw this fic and decided to read it well I gotta tell you something.TURN BACK FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI TURN BACK NOW!!!!  
  
Chibi Dragon: *creepy smile/voice* Oh Vegi-Chan its not that bad.so could you be a good little boy and do the disclaimer.please.  
  
Vegeta: *gruble* Chibi Dragon dose not own dragonball/z/gt and thank god that she never will.I don't want to know what she would do to me *shudders* thank kami that it belongs to Akira Toriyama.hay wait a minute I'm not a little boy!  
  
Chibi Dragon: Before I forget.1)This is a message for you Phire Phoenix.VEGETA, BARDOCK, GOHAN, AND TRUNKS ARE MINE!!! 2) this story is sometime in that 7 year time after Goku died 3) Gohan never stopped training 4) Goku is alive and 5)the saiyans/ demi saiyans all have tails.  
  
~*~  
  
Black clouds quickly covered the once clear blue sky, blotting out the golden sun. Lightning flashed, as the sky grew darker and darker. A lone figure covered in a black cloak stood before seven glowing balls, as it watched in aw as the impressive dragon, Shenlong appear. The hooded figure spoke in a low whisper that was barley audible to the human ear. Somehow the dragon understood and his eyes started to glow, before disappearing back into the dragonballs.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan fired a large chi blast at a nearby cliff. The mountain crumbled to the ground leaving nothing but a few boulders, and debris. As he lifted his hand ready to throw another blast, a strange sensation overtook him. His arms and legs became stiff and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He looked down at his arm and let out a small gasp as he watched his arm flicker like a hologram. Suddenly a sharp pain filled his body, and then everything went black, as he disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Slowly feeling began return to Gohan. He blinked his eyes a little, as he surveyed his surroundings. From what he could tell he was somewhere in a desert. Red sand covered the ground, and strange looking plants were scattered around the area. Gohan blinked again as a little lizard crawled across his hand. The creature barred its fangs almost like a snake, and Gohan quickly pulled his arm back, so that he didn't get bitten. Wondering where he was Gohan used his chi sense to look for his fathers, or little brother' energy signals. When he couldn't find them he started to look for Vegeta or Trunks, he didn't find them but was shocked to find extremely strong chi a little north. Ok so maybe I should rephrase that. To Gohan they were nothing, but compared to any other human they we immensely powerful.  
  
'What is that!' Gohan wondered. He stood up and flew at top speed towards the strange power. As he got closer and closer he noticed a city a little ways away. Lowering himself to the ground he continued his search by foot. As he came closer, and closer to the nearby city he noticed that it wasn't particularly nice looking. The buildings were made of a strange grey metal, and the sand and dirt that blew from the desert covered the streets. Gohan walked along the deserted alleys, trying to follow the energy. His ears twitched a little when her heard some noise in the distance, forgetting the chi for a while he followed the sound, until he immerged from the alley, and saw an extremely crowded street. Small shops, and stands were lined up against the road. People shoved through the crowds towards their destination.  
  
Gohan stared at the people a little, they all seemed to have black spiky hair, and were wearing either a gi, or saiyan armour! As he slowly made his way towards the street he was shocked when he noticed that each one had tail as well. "Where the hell am I?" He said aloud. Nobody seemed to notice this though, and continued, with whatever they were doing. Gohan, a little shocked from the whole thing, continued to wander aimlessly down the crowded street. Eyes wide with confusion, he looked left to right at the different stands. Gohan's eyes grew even larger, if possible when he noticed a huge palace in front of him. It seemed to be made of some sort of grey stone, and a wall made of the same material surrounded the place.  
  
Two large men guarded a tall iron gate. They wore the same blank expression, and the unblinking obsidian eyes stared off into space. The resemblance between the two was amazing! Both of their hair spiked right above their ears, in two large spikes. Gohan guessed that they were twins, or closely related. He approached them quickly hopping that he could get some answers. "Um excuse me, but where am I?" he asked the one on the left. 'Oh that sure sounded intelligent,' Gohan groaned to himself. The guard just grunted and turned back to his twin.  
  
"ta boyya ist insantona." The first one said to the other. The one on the right nodded in agreement. Gohan recognized this as saiyan, Vegeta being the prince that he was made it his business to teach any demi saiyan, or saiyan if you count goku the language. 'well what do you know, something that the royal pain in the ass tought us is actually useful, who would have thought?' Gohan wondered before responding in the saiyan speech. "I am not crazy just a little lost, so I would appreciate it if you told me where the hell I was!" Gohan defended himself, a little ooc.  
  
The guards glared at him. "do you relies that you are yelling at a royal guard of the house of Vegeta!" the guard snarled at him. Gohan blinked, before shrugging it off. "So can you or can you not tell me where I am?" He growled. "What sort of baka, dosnt know that they are in Karosho, the capital of Vegeta-sie." Gohan stood staring at them.the capital of vegeta-sei, WHAT THE HELL!  
  
~*~ CD: Yah I know that this chapter isn't great, but itll get better I promise.well better in my opinion anyways.  
  
Vegeta: Damn strait it wasn't that good, it sucked crap  
  
CD:SHUDDUP VEGGI-CHAN, please read and review! Should I continue or not, its up to you really. 


	2. Thoughts

Hello no update but thanx for the reviews, ill put in the names in the next chapter. I just wanted to say that I will probably once every 2-3 weeks, I am really busy, and only have an hour on the computer each day. Also im having a little bit of writers block.I know its on the second chapter that's pretty bad well I must ask you some quick questions.kay I really need your help kay!  
  
Should gohan go into the palace now! If so how dose he get in!  
  
If not where dose he go!  
  
Should he meat bardock!(well im doing that anyways!) How/When!  
  
Thank you for your help please review, but no flames.Ill just laugh at them! Like this MUWAHAHAHA.oops that's my evil laughter.I mean like that hahahahaha.yah that's a little better! 


	3. Chapter 2

CD: im the only one hosting today, vegeta was sorta uh-busy.yah that's it busy  
  
Vegeta: YAAAAHHHH THE HAIR DYE IS PERMINANT AHHHHH!!!!  
  
CD: Sometimes its best NOT to ask.and a special thanks goes to.RedDawg, GohanGenius'85, Mesa Jar Jar, Kahliguah, Chibi Lauryn, Silver Angel, Fireflightt, gatsby2709, Samara-chan, vegeta-girl, jonathan, cataclysmic, serbii, chichigal, AFI-boy, and demon dancing thank you so much for your reviews! You made me so happy! If anybody else reviews on the first chapter ill make sure to mention you in the next chapter kay.I really hope that I didn't forget anybody, if I did e-mail me asweetheart12@msn.com. Vegeta disclaimer!  
  
Vegeta: NO I AM NOT COMING OUT LIKE THIS!  
  
CD: VEGETA DISCLAIMER NOW!  
  
Vegeta: fine.*comes out with hot pink hair while chibi dragon suppresses the urge to laugh.scratch that chibi d. laughs, hard and loud* grrrr.Chibi Dragon dose not own dragonballz.and she SHOULD never own pink hair dye either!  
  
CD: I heard that! It was an accident honest.the bucket of dye just happened to be over the door! Honest! Oh yah and I am so sorry about the delay, our computer is busted, and I can't get onto the net! DAMN! ~*~  
  
Gohan stared at the saiyan guard in disbelief, ok so he didn't really know what to expect in the first place, and it did make sense, a little. Minus the fact that Vegeta-sei was blown up by Freezer, what was it 35, 40 years ago? Slowly coming back to "Earth" figuratively speaking of course, he realised that his mouth was hung wide open, and quickly closed it.  
  
"What are you staring at brat!" The guard ordered. Gohan stuttered, any words that he tried to form would just come out as a bunch of illegible gibberish. The guards just stood there glairing at him, while barking orders to "spit it out." Gohan was just about to say something when a loud eruption shook the planet. A gapping hole was in the side of the palace, and little bits of steam rose from the opening. Gohan used his chi senses (yah he dose that a lot.) and found that the creator of that gap was none other than Vegeta. Of course his chi did seem to be quite a bit smaller. "Vegeta." Gohan stuttered, his first legible Word since the guards told him where he was.  
  
"That's Prince Vegeta, brat." One of the guards spat. Gohan rolled his eyes, "Fine may I please see PRINCE Vegeta." Gohan stated making sure to emphasize the word prince. Hopefully Vegeta would know what was going on. The second guard smirked. "No you may not see him, he wouldn't waist his time on scum like you." After those words were spoken another chi blast came hurtling through the wall making a second hole to mach the other one, and a large crater where a tree and some shrubs used to be. "To hell FUNImation: AHEM! Chibi Dragon: I AM NOT USING HFIL! HELL HELL HELL HELL! *drags off by FUNImation guards* NOOOO THE SHOW MUST GO ON! "To HELL with this." Gohan muttered to himself before delivering a swift punch to each of the guards' thick sculls, and marching through the iron gates.  
  
Gohan stopped at a pair of tall oak doors. Designs of all sorts were carved into the wood, most of them describing gory battle scenes. Gohan placed his hand one the door and a jolt of energy ran through his body it seemed to suck out his very energy. The shock sent Gohan back in surprise. He got to his feet and placed his and on the door once more. Just like the first time a strange sensation ran down his spine sending him back a few feet. The door must be some sort of security. He chucked a chi blast at the door expecting it to blast open, but instead it just stood there in all its "glory." Ok so the door was some sort of security measure that could absorb chi. Well that would explain why he was so tired, but it didn't help him actually get into the palace. Gohan circled the palace tapping the walls lightly every now and then seeing if he could get in but the same thing happened each time. By now he was panting from the energy that the walls had absorbed, and his steps were getting a little shakier.  
  
"I need a new plan." He muttered to himself after a wile. Just as he was about to sit down by a tree to rest, he heard some voices just a little while away. Looking around the trunk of the tree Gohan spotted two more guards walking around the corner. They were slightly taller then the other two, and the faces showed some differences, but they still wore the same expression as the first. One of them what completely bald except for a short beard while the other had, his hair in two spikes on the side of his head. That's when an idea hit him, Gohan jumped out from behind the tree and flailed his hands wildly.  
  
"Oh. No. I. Have. Been. Found." He said while suppressing the urge to laugh. The guards being the dence thickheaded numbskulls that they were didn't notice the incredibly bad act that Gohan was putting on, and charged at him. Gohan turned around and pretended to run away, but the guards caught up to him, and dragged him by the arms behind them, and they headed towards the palace. If they had been paying attention they may have noticed the gigantic grin plastered on Gohan's face. "You are in big trouble you know that!" The bald guard stated harshly. Gohan remained silent. "Yah you're coming with us to see prince Vegeta! He will decide what to do with you." Gohan's grin broadened, this couldn't have worked out any better! He had thought that they would have brought him to a cell or something, and if something did go wrong he could break free easily, these two were weak, and wouldn't stand a chance against Gohan even if he was missing a little energy from the strange walls.  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi Dragon: Hahaha second chapter, the next one will be out sooner then the last now I am a little more into the story, and I have some more ideas..TAKE THAT WRITERS BLOCK!  
  
Vegeta: ....  
  
Chibi Dragon: OK LETS SEE HERE I KNOW ADVERTISEMENTS. First of if you are into harry potter read Oh the Horror of it All by Phire Phoenix, or if you don't like harry potter.how about Trunks and Goten discover fanfiction.net: Phire Phoenix. Oh and Tenshi Kanashi is a really good author, I really like Love me Lust me not, Locking your love away, and a short guide to living with Bulma and Vegeta. Goteneo and Truliet is a really hilarious story by Burenda. Oh Vegeta  
  
Vegeta: *still has pink hair* Please remember to Review the story . It's the only thing that keeps her around.on second thought.. death glare from Chibi heheh no actually for my SANITY, and personal health REVIEW! 


End file.
